swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Nova-Class Battlecruiser
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy Though the Hapan Battle Dragon is a formidable Capital Ship, encounters with smugglers and pirates utilizing small attack craft revealed a weakness in it's design. A Battle Dragon has little chance of hitting multiple Starfighters, and it can be picked apart by wings of swift, nimble craft firing at it with concentrated fire from missiles and heavy lasers. To solve this problem, the Hapes Consortium scoured the galaxy for solid design ideas. The resulting Nova-Class Battlecruiser is deployed as a dedicated support ship for Battle Dragons, or used in small three-ship patrols to guard the borders of the Consortium. The crews of the cruisers see their duty as defense, of both their patrol routes and any ship they are assigned to guard. Capabilities With technology and ideas stolen from numerous major shipyards, the Nova-Class Battlecruiser is a functional cruiser in its own right, but truly shines as a support ship. Standard Nova-Class tactics call on focusing firepower on smaller, faster enemy ships first, and placing the ship between oncoming Fighter Groups and escorted Battle Dragons. When working in small groups the cruisers use similar tactics, assigning two or three Nova-Class ships to take the "Primary" role as if they were a single Battle Dragon, and having all other cruisers maintain standard tactics. Refits of the Nova-Class upgrade the Turbolasers to a standard firing rate, expand it's consumables to a year, and mount Regenerating Shields, allowing it's shields to gain +10 SR when the Recharge Shields Action is taken. This comes at the cost of downgrading to a complement of twelve Miy'til Fighters. Such refitted Nova-Class ships are CL 19. Nova-Class Battlecruiser Statistics (CL 17) Colossal (Frigate) Capital Ship Initiative: +1; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 52; +13 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 1,000; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 100; Damage Threshold: 152 Offense Speed: Fly 4 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (5) +13* (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries (2) +13 (See Below) Ranged: Ion Cannon, Batteries (2) +13* (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +64 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries), Focused Fire (1 Square) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 94, Dexterity: 20, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative +1, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot +1, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 1,790 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 600 (Troops and Support Crew) Cargo: 600 Tons; Consumables: 1 Month; Carried Craft: 24 Miy'til Fighters, 6 Miy'til Assault Bombers, Various Support Vehicles Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale (Black Market value 20 million Used) Weapon Systems Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +13 (-7 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 7d10x5 Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +13 (+8 Autofire), Damage: 5d10x2 Ion Cannon, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +13 (-7 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 5d10x5 (Ion) Tactical Fire The Nova-Class Battlecruiser is an excellent support ship designed to work in concert with the Hapan Battle Dragon. As a Standard Action, a Nova-Class Battlecruiser can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 2-square radius around itself. Any successful attack against an enemy Starfighter within that area that deals damage equal to or exceeding the target ship's Damage Threshold automatically moves the target ship an additional -1 step down the Condition Track (In addition to the normal -1 step from damage). Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships